The invention relates to an injection valve for fuel injection systems of internal combustion engines, the valve being in communication with an engine intake tube and having a movable valve element associated with a fixed valve seat body. Injection valves of the general type are known in the art. The known injection valve, however, has the disadvantage that the fuel is injected into the intake tube in a limited or nonuniform dispersal pattern.